Summer's Arrival/Script
Part 1: A Fighting Family Before Battle *'Anna': Summer is upon us once again... I hope that everyone has spent the last year preparing for this! Heroes running free, clad only in swimsuits... What a spectacular season! *'Alfonse': Commander Anna... Please tell me that we're not going to be chasing Heroes across a beach again... *'Anna': Oh, Alfonse... It won't be anything like last year...because I have an all-new tome! It records sound, not pictures... So we'll fill it up with the shouts and squeals of Heroes at play! *'Sharena': You're going to end up owing the Anna from the other realm an incredible sum of money, aren't you? *'Anna': You'd think that! But she didn't want quite so much for audio. I negotiated a few zeroes off her initial offer... And now that we've come to an agreement, there's no turning back! Gather your belongings. We're headed to the beach! For the future of the Order of Heroes...or its finances, at any rate. Scene transition *'Innes': I came here to settle things with Ephraim...only to get caught up in this mess. Bound by this contract, we have no choice—we must fight. *'Tana': Innes, wait! I'll help you! *'Innes': Tana! That attire... Do you really consider it appropriate for a princess of Frelia to be seen in public in such silly attire? *'Tana': You're one to talk! Is that a battle standard or a towel? After Battle *'Tana': Innes...I must apologize. We lost. *'Innes': Spare me your apologies, unless they're about your garb! Let us retreat for now. Part 2: Shimmering in the Sun Before Battle *'Cordelia': Ready, Noire? You can stay calm, just like we practiced. Deep breaths. *'Noire': I'm ready...I think. I'm not sure! Just in case, let me apologize in advance for getting in your way... *'Cordelia': Nonsense. Your skill will see you through this. I can see it in your eyes! Hmm... *'Noire': Uh... Why are you staring? Is there something wrong with my swimsuit? *'Cordelia': No, no... It's nothing. Whatsoever. Let's...get going! After Battle *'Noire': IMPUDENT FOOLS! How dare you! *'Cordelia': Noire, remember what I said... Deep breaths... Let us retreat for now. We'll have another chance at this. *'Noire': You're right... Thank you, Cordelia. Part 3: Sounds of the Ocean Before Battle *'Innes': To win this battle, you need a master strategist. We must combine our forces! *'Cordelia': Clearly defined leadership is essential to victory. We're in. Wait, Noire...are you OK? *'Noire': We've been standing in the sun for hours... I'm not feeling so great... *'Tana': If we work together, I'm sure that we can make it through this! Let's go! After Battle *'Tana': That was a true demonstration of strength... I hope we can meet again one day. *'Alfonse': That's the end of it... *'Anna': I was able to capture all SORTS of voices from all the Heroes. I can't wait to listen! Scene transition *'Anna': Hmm... *'Sharena': What's wrong, Commander Anna? Did your recording turn out? *'Anna': No. It didn't. The ocean is so loud... All you can hear is crashing waves. This...is bad. Really bad. What are we going to do? *'Sharena': Let me listen... You're right. All I hear is the roaring of the surf and waves crashing. This takes me right back to the beach... *'Anna': That's it! That...just might work! The sound of the ocean is really relaxing, isn't it? That's how we'll sell it! Pop open the tome, sit back, and relax...to the sounds of the ocean. *'Alfonse': Really? *'Anna': Don't you get in my way, Alfonse! We're so far in the hole, we'll never get out of it if this thing doesn't sell. I have no choice—I'm staking everything on relaxation! *'Alfonse': Spoken like a gambler who's hit rock bottom. *'Anna': Spoken like a master merchant! Who doesn't want to be lulled to sleep by ocean sounds? This will be big! *'Alfonse': Of all the... Hey, Kiran? I hate to ask, but... Let's find a quiet spot and come up with ways to keep the Order afloat. It's up to us, now. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts